The Safest Place
by FieryAndForbidden
Summary: Ginny contemplates somethings when waiting Draco to return from a battle. An angsty, romantic songfic based on LeAnn Rimes' "The Safest Place"


The Safest Place  
  
Ginny sat in her flat's living room, watching the stars in the sky. She wished she were up there, with them. Her eyes were soft, yet cold. Her life has been hard and difficult but she managed to get through each day. Her friends all had their lives now, and she wasn't part of it. Her friends were across the world, smiling and having fun. Where was she? She was alone, heartbroken and torn apart.  
  
It has been two years since she seen Draco, her husband. He has been trying to find the remaining of the Death Eaters. He just got up and left one night. "Will you wait for me?" he asked Ginny the night he left.  
  
"Of course," she said. She never thought that it would be this long. She got up and walked to the kitchen and started to fix her dinner.  
  
Daytime, I'm fine Everything is back to normal Last night I thought I would die I had nightmares I was so scared Thank God that you are by my side To hold me when I cry  
  
As she put the food on her plate, she remembered the time Draco had first asked her out. She was in the Great Hall, all by herself, and he walks up to her. He didn't call her any names and he just asked her. Ginny had always liked him but was too afraid to anything. Ginny put her food on the table and began to eat. She walked to the radio and turned it on. The song, "The Safest Place", came on.  
  
She sat there, doing nothing. Her food was left untouched. Her tears streamed down her face. Her cries were left unheard. She walked to her room, leaving everything where it was. She sat in her bed and began to cry.  
  
She looked out the window of her bedroom. The sky was so big and blue. She wished she were in Draco's arms once more. She wished that she were in his arms, and be safe once more.  
  
I wanna be strong But I don't want to be alone tonight I wanna believe that I can save the world And make it right, but I'm only human And you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place, the safest place  
  
She watched the shooting stars go past her. It was like she was alone in this world. She felt that she was unwanted. Why hasn't Draco back yet? What is taking him so long? She had already waited two years. How much more could she take being alone?  
  
She was afraid that Draco might not be coming back. What would she do? She remembered the time she was so hurt and Draco comforted her. Professor Snape yelled at her because she made her potion correctly. He disliked her so much that he took away ten House Points. That day, Ginny thought she was no good. She was crying in the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Then Draco walked up to her. He put his arm around her and comforted her. He told her that Professor Snape had no right telling her that. He told her that she deserved better than that. Ginny moved closer to him and Draco held her tighter. She felt safe in his arms. His words soothed her soul and she stopped crying. She held him in her arms.  
  
It feels so real You showed me I can trust you With emotions I had locked away It was your touch, your words They heal the deepest part of me That only you could see  
  
Ginny remembered all the events that happened with Draco. She remembered their struggle to remain together. He was a Slytherin, a Malfoy, and a guy everyone hated. She was a Gryffindor, a Weasley, and no one would ever let her get mixed up with Draco.  
  
She showed them, she showed them that she wouldn't give up on him. She disregarded everything her brothers said. Ginny would get into constant fights with them, telling them that she didn't care what they think. She proved that she loved Draco and won't listen to the clichés or their rules.  
  
I wanna be strong  
  
But I don't want to be alone tonight I wanna believe that I can save the world And make it right, but I'm only human And you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place, the safest place  
  
Then, she heard a small creak. Someone was opening the door. She got up and walked to the door. The person's back was towards her. No, it can't be, she thought. The person turned around.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled and ran into his arms. She held him tight. He held her back. His grip on her was tight, as if he didn't want to let go. Ginny didn't want this moment to end at all. She was crying, for the first time, happy tears. Draco smelled like rain water but she didn't care. She waited so long, all she needed was Draco. They slowly let each other go and looked into each other's eyes. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.  
  
As long as I am with you As long as I could feel you That's all I need to keep me going  
  
On and on and on and on  
  
"Oh I missed you," he said to her. His voice soothed her and she suddenly felt safe.  
  
"I missed you too," she said with a smile. He smiled back. His eyes looked in hers and they held each other again.  
  
"Do you know what I was thinking about all that time I was gone?" he asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"I thought only of you. I love you so much that I could hardly sleep at night. I would have to cry myself to sleep," he said. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I felt the same way," she said. She held him tighter.  
  
I wanna be strong But I don't want to be alone tonight I wanna believe that I can save the world And make it right, but I'm only human And you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place, the safest place  
  
"I love you," Draco said.  
  
"I love you, too" Ginny replied. In his arms, she felt so safe. She finally felt alive.  
  
[A/N: The song is "The Safest Place" sung by LeAnn Rimes off her album, "Twisted Angel". By the way, I don't really write happy fics, so tell me if it sucks! ] 


End file.
